


Graduation ceremony

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey is wondering why Zeke didn't show up at their graduation ceremony





	Graduation ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: finale  
> prompt: graduation

Some days after the graduation ceremony Casey met him at the Mall.

„Zeke! I've missed you at the ceremony last Saturday.“

„Not my scene. Dressing up in a stupid gown? For what?“

„Guess your parents would have been proud.“

„My parents give a shit.“

„That's not fair.“

„Life is never fair; you should know this. Guess you are happy finally to leave this hellhole of town.“

„Well, I don't like the thought to leave my parents. But MIT will be great.“

„MIT, huh, Boston? Kinda cool. Maybe we can share a dorm?“

Casey's heart was beating wild at this prospect.

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100_words (Dreamwidth)  
> written for gen_prompt bingo round 12 (Dreamwidth)


End file.
